Letters from Asgard
by AlisonAPD
Summary: An occasional series of Blackfrost one-shots and drabbles; rated M for smut and some violence.
1. Natasha of Asgard

**NOTE - This is an occasional series of one-shots and drabbles as I finish and post The Cavern of Time. As always, Blackfrost and - oh yes, there be smut.**

* * *

**Natasha of Asgard**

* * *

The valley surrounding Loki's Castle was considered the unluckiest land in all of Asgard. The prince, so long reviled as a villain and a thief, took little notice of the people living in the farms nearby; he was too busy getting into mischief and being punished for his crimes.

So when he returned with a bride from Midgard and a beautiful one at that, the citizens sighed for her. Old women wept, thinking the lovely lady would come to harm at the Wicked One's hands. "Who knows what he has locked up in those towers of his?" they cried. "Other wives, demons, black magic? And from Midgard as well - she might as well be sentenced to be drawn and quartered!"

Despite their lamentations, their new Lady seemed happy with her new home. Merry laughter could be heard around the grounds of the castle, and often it was answered with the prince's own surprised chuckle. Natasha of Midgard threw open old rooms and had them dusted, swept, and cleaned. She opened forgotten closets and found hidden treasures. The gardens were weeded, clipped, and restored.

Not only that, she took an interest in the surrounding farms. Under her rule, new crops were added and old ones fertilized. Natasha poured money into the land and as a result the region flourished. Grapes were cultivated leading to a new type of wine from the valley, the animals were stronger than ever and bore more young, and the hay crop was so substantial the farmers were able to sell the extra to other villages.

It became a common sight to see Natasha in the town itself. If there was a sick child or an oncoming death, she arrived at the house with medicines and extra food for the family as well as sensible advice and a sense that she truly cared for people she ruled. The queen had a sharp tongue, but the citizens discovered her quick temper masked a true heart and real concern.

The maidens started to copy Natasha of Midgard's hairstyle and dress. The men talked about her beauty over their ale in the taverns. Slowly the village turned from a dying hamlet into a thriving town, one with rich commerce and happy people within.

And as the years went on, the Lady was Natasha of Midgard no longer. She became Natasha – their own Queen Natasha of Asgard.

* * *

"They're telling tales about you in the town below, Mrs. Mischief," Loki said as Natasha came into their bedroom. He lounged on the bed with his ankles crossed, a scroll of runic magic in his long fingers.

"Is that so? And get your boots off the bed, Mr. Mischief." She put down her basket, crossed to his side, bent over, and gave him a long, deep kiss.

As an answer he lifted one leg. "Help me take them off. And why not take off your shoes as well while you are at it?"

Natasha climbed over his knee, hauled his boot off, and reached for the other. "What are these 'tales' about, exactly?"

"What else? Your beauty, bravery, and kindness." Loki pulled her onto the bed beside him to kiss her neck.

"Ha! I suppose they haven't seen me after a night of drinking vodka then." Natasha gave him a wink. "Speaking of which – conjure me up a bottle for later?"

"Mmhm." His voice was muffled in her chest. "And all the local youths are in love with you, I hear."

She snorted. "What nonsense! Well, all this can keep you on your toes if you ever decide to run off after one of those nymphs or dryads anytime soon – babe, just let me get settled here first before you attack me."

Loki lay back and tried to look innocent. "Of course! I would be the last one to get in your way."

"You would be the _first_ one to get in my way and you know it." Natasha took off her cloak and shoes to put them into the long closet before running and leaping onto the bed next to him. "Okay, so where were we? Oh, yes – all the local youths were in love with me, blah blah blah. Go on."

His eyes filled with lazy amusement as he held her close. "But only I get to watch you leap into bed like a deer to land at my side." He kissed her passionately, and Natasha moaned against his lips, threw one leg over him.

"Yes, that's only for you. And so are these right here – whoops! What happened to my dress?"

"Oh, dear. Losing clothes already? That is bad. I think you might need some punishment." Loki slapped her firm backside, pulling her even closer.

"Excuse me, I am the good Queen. You are the wicked King, which means _you_ get the punishment." She climbed onto his hips, crossed her arms, and raised one eyebrow.

"Ooh. What did you have in mind?"

She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Remember what I was wearing in Ironwood Forest for the Thurisaz trial?"

Of course he remembered – Loki never forgot. He threw up a shower of sparks and Natasha found herself dressed in long, leather gloves and black stockings, gartered at the thighs, as well as a thick leather belt around her waist. "I fail to see how this is punishment, love. You look delicious." He took a quick breath as his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

"Mmm, this _is_ arousing. Well, as it happened, you were wearing the same thing. Yeah, I'm talking gloves _and_ stockings – don't hold back."

"You naughty little vixen!" Breathlessly Loki rolled her over and climbed on top, dressed just like she was. "Is this what you wanted?" His long arms were encased in leather gloves, and he slid his stockinged legs against hers.

"Yup. Also, you wore a leather collar, and it had a leash I could hold – good boy. That's exactly right."

"Oh, Natasha," he breathed, jerking her closer to him with one hand in the belt around her waist. "It is as though we had all these clothes on – and yet nothing where it counts."

She fell back among the pillows and pulled the leash so she could bite his lip. "Mmm. This is really sexy. The BDSM thing is cool and all, but now we're on the same level – you can control me with that belt, and I plan on taking full advantage of this." Natasha yanked on the leash again, making him yelp with surprise, and slowly slid her thighs around his hard shaft.

"I want you," he pleaded. "Please let me fuck you, my Queen."

Natasha raised her eyebrows. "And what makes you think you deserve it? You had your boots on the bed just now."

Loki pulled her up by the belt to sit on top of him. "But I will lavish you with my tongue – here, and here. And here."

She wound the leash around her own thigh and pulled so he was born down to suckle at her swollen clit. "And here." She shivered, squealed, ran her fingers through his hair. "Ah – when you flick it like that you make me all fluttery inside..."

"Your taste!" he breathed, changing his rhythm. "Darling, you are like wine, and I plan on getting drunk tonight."

She pulled the leash again so he was brought up to her face. "Kiss me," she demanded, and Loki complied.

As wet as she was, he slid right inside her. Natasha ran one finger around the tight tops of his stockings, musing she had found a new kink. "This is amazing," she purred. "Just think – out there they are talking about Good Queen Natasha, and in here I'm fucking you – right now, Loki. The Good Queen is fucking you."

"Gods!" Loki's face grimaced as she tightened around his shaft, always matching his stroke. "You are mine. Mine. I always get what I want, and I want you."

"Do you? Do you truly?"

He popped out of her and knelt so she could see his straining erection. "There. Just behold how much."

Natasha licked his tip, ran her tongue over his sensitive glans. "Mmmmm. I do see. Now, do you plan on coming in my mouth or inside me this time?"

"Darling." Loki pulled her up to sit on top of him. "The night is young, and you have just ordered in a bottle of vodka. I would say – both."

* * *

They drank chilled spirits from each other's necks and navels. Still in the stockings, Natasha stripped off one glove and tied it over her mouth while she pulled Loki off the bed to walk behind her, the leash hanging over her shoulder. He magicked up a bath and they climbed in, still wearing their gear. She had never felt so lusty in her entire life.

They slid against each other's bodies as Loki kissed, licked and rutted her loudly in the water until he spent inside her, shouting Natasha's name. After that she rode his stockinged thighs and came several times in a rush, shivering with desire. Loki stood in the bath and she removed the glove between her teeth to suck his length, tasted the rush of come in her mouth – always slightly cooler than a human male's seed. He had her lift her legs so he could tongue her on the side of the bath, making her release again so hard her body jolted with it.

Dried and back in bed, both nude except for her belt and his collar, Natasha played with his cock; he was still somewhat erect under her hand. "This is the best, isn't it?" she laughed.

Loki poured cold vodka into her mouth and followed it with a long kiss as she pulled his leash and he slipped inside her for what they both had started to call 'the good-night screw'. "The very, very best. Natasha of Asgard – you have the naughtiest, filthiest, most excellent ideas."


	2. Metamorphosis

_**NOTE: Thanks to those who jumped right in to review, favourite, and follow this little collection! I honestly didn't expect such love, so it was really a wonderful surprise. I only wish I could make you all muffins.**_

* * *

**Metamorphosis**

* * *

"You're looking at me that way again," Natasha snapped. She was engaged in brushing her hair in front of the ornate mirror to her dressing table, and she had just caught Loki gazing at her with a longing, mournful look.

"I told you, I cannot help it. What if you discover a …" He couldn't even say it.

"A grey hair? For heaven's sake, I suppose I shall pluck it out. Or get a dye job. Or, hey, here's an idea – wear it proudly as a flag of my unique experience and long life."

She meant to jolt him out of his mood, but he merely shook his head and left the room. So he was in the middle of another _Tasha's going to die one day_ sulks. Well, she would simply have to coax him out of the mood before he went and started another round of mischief, leaving her to clean up the mess.

Standing and rotating in front of the mirror, she decided her gown wouldn't do. Loki's melancholy required something drastic as well as a change of scene; besides, she had some business to take care of in Midgard anyway, and it would fit in perfectly.

Natasha crossed to the closet, stripped off her gown, and put on a black dress with a skirt short enough to cause a heart attack. Adding high black heels and a pair of chandelier earrings, she ran down the stairs and found the god of mischief seated in his large study with his back to the door, gloomily flipping a large chess piece up in the air and catching it.

"Loki, turn around and talk to me," she demanded.

"I do not want to." Flip, catch. Flip, catch.

Natasha strode forward, propped one shoe on his leg, dug the sharp heel into his skin, and leaned over his chair to tip him back. "We are going out tonight," she announced. "You are going to take me dancing – in Manhattan, actually. In Midgard. So get your human on, because I want you to whirl me around that floor like no one's business. I want to drink martinis, I want to grind your bones in the club and make every woman – and some men – jealous of my dashing date, and oh yeah, I want to go to a fancy hotel afterwards and make love a couple of times."

"Hm." Loki touched the smooth skin of her inner thigh. "I do not know…"

"And I have a surprise for later," Natasha offered.

He seemed to perk up a bit. "What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you. In fact, you won't find out unless you take me to Midgard, get me pretty wasted, dance with me all night, do the nasty at least twice…"

"Twice!" Loki sat up, outraged. "What do you think I am – impotent? When did I ever fuck you only twice of an evening? Darling, I am ready if you are."

Natasha spread her arms as an invite, and they disappeared from the room.

* * *

In Manhattan, a warm wind blew the trash around the city. "You need Midgard clothes," she whispered.

"Very well, but let us secure a room first. Where would you like to stay?"

"Not a doubt in my mind – the St. Regis. Got any money?" Natasha bumped him with her elbow.

"No, but a moment in a back alley will take care of that…" Loki dragged her to a side street. She put her arms around him from the back as he conjured up a wallet filled with cards and cash.

"Who _does_ pay those credit card bills? I've always wondered." Natasha kissed his neck, bit his earlobe.

"The All-Father, of course. Since his income is infinite, it doesn't make a difference to him." Loki snickered as he changed his clothes to a white shirt with a slim black tie.

"Infinite, eh? We'll still pay him back later – our crops were good this year and we actually have some money at your disposal now. 'Kay, let's go check in and then your job is to spin me around until I'm dizzy."

* * *

She insisted on taking him to a blues and jazz club she knew on the Upper East Side. The music wasn't loud enough to blast a hole through their eardrums, and the band – an eleven-piece ensemble with several horns - was tight and talented.

With Loki's long hair and pale skin, they blended right into the eclectic crowd. Natasha gyrated and spun, and after a while he got the hang of the rhythm and was able to move with her. In between sets they sat and necked in a booth, neither of them caring if anyone saw.

Several martinis and a few hours later, they closed out the club and headed back to the hotel in a taxi, Loki's arm around her waist, Natasha's head on his shoulder.

They started kissing in the elevator and by the time they arrived at their floor she had already started to unbutton his shirt. Heedless of possible onlookers, Loki managed to get the door open, even as Natasha climbed onto his waist.

They didn't make it to the bed.

* * *

In the morning, she ordered a huge breakfast and fed Loki eggs Benedict with iced coffee. "Try this orange juice," Natasha suggested. "It's freshly squeezed."

"You are about to be freshly squeezed. How do you look so tempting in the morning as soon as you roll out of bed?"

Loki reached for her, but she avoided him. "We have an appointment. Remember I said I had a surprise?"

"Will I like it?"

"Actually, I don't know. I'm kind of curious myself to see how it goes." Natasha ate one last bite of the eggs, drank some Russian tea, and padded off to the shower.

* * *

The appointment was at Stark Tower. Loki hemmed and hawed when he realized where they were going and tried to back out of it, but Natasha firmly took his arm. "It's okay, Mischief. I got clearance beforehand, and we'll only be here for a few hours."

She led the way to a long office. Inside Bruce was examining something on a large screen and typing something – notes, perhaps, or observations – into a long list.

Natasha greeted him. "Did you get my emails?" she asked.

"Yup, and we're ready when you are."

She could feel Loki's disapproval behind her. _Good. Let him get thoroughly nervous, _she thought, _what follows will ease his mind a bit._ Natasha stepped onto a treadmill and put a tube in her mouth, waving Loki to a nearby chair.

Naturally, he ignored it. "What the Hel are you doing?" he demanded. "What is that device? Why are you on it? Natasha, get down at once."

"It measures her heart rate and analyzes lung function. We're going to see how Nat's physicals are holding up – I'm interested in the effects of the serum, and she wants to have a picture of what the future holds for her." Bruce spoke mildly, his stylus tapping on a digital notepad.

Loki instantly peered at what the doctor was writing. "And what conclusion have you reached?"

Banner sighed. "We've just started. Listen, there's a large selection of magazines over there while you wait, if you don't want to watch TV. May I suggest Scientific American?"

* * *

Once the tests were done, Natasha dragged Loki to a coffee shop while Banner ran the results. She missed good brew, and over lunch she downed several cups.

Her companion sat in offended silence, his eyes not meeting hers. He refused all offers of food or drink and chose to watch the passersby instead.

She didn't care. Natasha ordered a cheeseburger and ate it along with more coffee, after which she scurried to the restroom. When she returned, Loki was pacing by the door. As soon as he saw her he seized her arm, threw a shower of twenties at the surprised waitress, and towed his wife back to Stark Tower.

Bruce looked up when they reentered the lab. "Anxious for the results, I'm certain." His eyes twinkled at Natasha, and she winked at him.

Loki was outraged. "Tell me what has transpired this instant! And are you flirting with my wife? By the gods, I will…"

"Hold on, cream puff." Natasha hugged him. "Let's not get Bruce angry, shall we?"

Muttering, Loki subsided.

"The results look really good," Bruce declared. "I'm seeing transmorgration at the cellular level, and you have the heart of a seventeen-year-old, Nat. You're actually doing better now than the last time I ran base levels on you. Furthermore, when you get hurt and heal yourself, your body seems to create an improved version so your bones continually strengthen and your skin gets more resilient. It's amazing."

Loki strode up to him. "Tell. Me. What. This. Means."

"Natasha's body is basically a quantum computer," Bruce said quietly. "I know we thought she had another century to live, but I'm seeing more than that at the very least. Nat, I think you've got another two hundred years, but that's being really conservative. Honestly, at this moment your life-span is open-ended."

Loki's mouth dropped open and he sat suddenly in a chair by Bruce's desk. "Is this true?" he asked in an awed voice.

"I knew it," Natasha said. "I could just feel it inside, as though things were changing but for the better." She cleared her throat and added, "When Loki and I were in Asgard, one of our enemies managed to get a shot of what looked like super serum into me. Do you think it had any effect?"

"Difficult to tell. I can't isolate it, but I can say it certainly didn't do you any harm."

"Sweet." Natasha held out one hand. "And did you get me the prescription I asked for?"

As a response, Bruce handed over a paper pharmaceutical bag. She took it, kissed him on the cheek, and put one hand on Loki's shoulder. "Ready to head back to Asgard, Mischief?"

* * *

"I suppose you are not going to tell me what is in the bag?" Loki asked.

"You suppose correctly." Natasha tried putting her hair up, looked at her reflection from different angles, and let the curls fall to her shoulders before she rose and put her arms around his waist. "Ready to go down for dinner?"

"Do not do this to me ever again," he warned, "or I will …"

"Throw me into a dungeon, take over my home planet, torture me for weeks on end? I know." Natasha smiled fearlessly up into his severe face.

"No, but I will drag you to the bed and …"

"Allow me to interrupt you again. Any sentence you begin that way cannot possibly be a threat. And besides, I don't want to see that shadow in your eyes any longer, the one when you think I might be leaving you anytime soon." With an impatient tug, Natasha pulled him down for a long, sweet kiss. "You give me vodka and sex whenever I ask – buddy, you are so stuck with me."

He growled and bit her throat, hard enough for her to jump and squeal. "What was that about healing and regeneration?"

"Yeah, I heard that too." Natasha sighed. "Loki, the cooks have worked all day, and if we miss another dinner they might get cranky."

"Let them take it to their spawn or throw it on the fields as fertilizer." Loki was already backing her to the bed, locking the door with one turn of his wrist. "We are going to be busy testing the doctor's theory."


	3. Treasure

**NOTE - Thanks to a prompt from a reader, I wrote this piece of adventurous fluff about bros being bros.**

* * *

**Treasure**

* * *

Jane and Thor walked to the orchard behind Loki's Castle. Long, luminous shafts of sun struck between the trees, and the two laughed as Thor picked one apple and caused a shower of leaves and fruit to fall on them. "You are a menace," Jane said and elbowed him. "Now, where are Natasha and – oh, just take a look." She held up a hand, stopping her husband in his tracks.

Natasha sat with her legs curled to one side under one of the trees. Loki's head was pillowed in her lap, and as Jane and Thor watched, the mischievous god tugged on the red curls to bring her face down to his for a long kiss.

"My brother would not want us to spy on them," Thor whispered. "I will go and warn him now."

"Wait for just one moment," Jane breathed. "They – they look so beautiful together."

He turned to her, laughter in his eyes. "They do, don't they? A golden sight."

"Oi! Bird head!" Loki bellowed. "I can hear you!"

Thor sighed and escorted Jane forward. Natasha rose to her feet, brushing leaves off her skirt, and she darted forward to pull Jane into a close embrace. "Here you are!" she exclaimed. "We have wine and refreshments set up just there, at a table. Come and eat." She flicked her gaze over Thor and added, "I'll wager you are hungry."

"Wager?" Loki was amused. "You begin to talk like an Aesir, my love."

"It is catching, isn't it?" Jane sat and accepted a glass of wine. "I started using Thee and Thou the other day."

"Let me guess – you were talking to Volstagg," Natasha snickered.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was."

* * *

The two couples ate and drank. Once the food was cleared away, Natasha rose and beckoned to Jane. "I want to show you something and get your advice," she said.

"Wait!" Loki scrambled to his feet. "We will attend you."

"Give me some girlfriend time," Natasha insisted. "You hang out with your brother for a bit."

"But what are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

"I don't know – talk? Reminisce? Discuss what wonderful wives you have?" Natasha flung an arm around Jane and pretended to pose prettily.

"We could go on a hunt, brother," Thor suggested.

Loki shook his head. "Not in the mood."

"Or for a ride," Natasha said.

"Not in the mood for that either." Obviously Loki was determined to be difficult.

His wife's eyes narrowed as she felt in her pocket and withdrew a piece of parchment. "Here – have a look at this. I found it yesterday in one of the old cupboards in your castle - it seems to be some sort of a treasure hunt. Take your brother and see if you two can figure it out – bonus points if you return with an overflowing casket of jewels."

Loki humphed but accepted the paper. He twitched his shoulder as Thor stood behind him to read the words:

_Becaught 'tween bitter, blackest Stonne_

_And Silver Moone whue Whenne on Highe_

_Revealeth preciouse Jewels faire_

_Inne Goldenne Chestt Wherre itte doth Lye._

"That makes everything clear," Thor said in disgust. "Come, brother, let us away to the tavern to quaff ale while our ladies talk without us."

"Actually," Loki said slowly, "I think I know what this means and where to find it."

"I knew it." Natasha's lips spread in a smile of smug satisfaction.

* * *

On foot Loki led Thor along the Gopul River to a huge hill. A stream gushed out of its side, joining the mightier river and adding to the roar of the water. "We can enter that way," Loki shouted, pointing to the split of rock where the tributary emerged.

"Excellent!" Thor roared with approval. "This is fine adventure indeed!"

The brothers entered the mountain and plunged into darkness. "Loki," Thor began, but his brother already had a ball of light prepared, lighting the cave with its green glow.

"We shall have to wade upstream." Without hesitation Loki started up the waterway, nimbly jumping from rock to rock. Thor followed more slowly, and when the large god nearly slipped Loki's arm was ready to catch him, to keep him on his feet.

"My thanks. Must we slog through water the entire time?"

Loki pointed. "The place I am thinking of lies ahead to one side. It should get drier there."

They scrambled up a hill and, as Loki predicted, the stream cut away from the path. Out of the freezing water the road eased, and Thor regained his good humour. "What glory if we should bring home a treasure!" he exulted. "Do you remember when we found that old armour in the Glade of Crystal and dragged it home?"

"And there were bones inside too. We got a thrashing, as I recall, from Petro."

"Our old tutor – yes, I remember that as well. What a dull fellow he was!"

"Dull? I should say a thorough villain," Loki snapped.

"You never did like him. Tell me, how do you enjoy married life, brother?"

"'Tis well enough."

"High praise indeed," Thor laughed. "No, truly – I mean it. You never speak sweet words of anything, so this tells me you have married well."

Loki sighed, walked on for a few paces. "Natasha is the light in my world," he admitted. "I cannot recall life without her, beyond our own exploits together, Thor. How did I spend my days before? I can barely recall now." Thor made a noncommittal sound, and Loki cleared his throat. "And you? How does your marriage fare?" Presumably he wanted to change the subject.

"Beyond all words!" Thor waved his arms enthusiastically to make his point, and Loki ducked to avoid a blow. "Each day I discover a new dimension of my lady's person – something to make me fall in love with her all over again. She is intelligent, funny, beautiful of course, determined, strong…"

"Yes, yes. I knew you would say all those things – I do not know why I bothered to ask." Loki climbed a few more rocks and pushed his way past a section where the roof of the cavern had tumbled down before adding, almost shyly, "It is good, is it not? I was married before, but it was nothing like…"

"Oh, nothing like. Angrboda tricked you into the situation. My heart sank the first time I met that foul witch and realized she had enslaved you." Thor smacked a rock with his hammer to make his point and it flew into a thousand pieces.

"I was easily led, you must admit." Loki pointed ahead, where a shaft of light was coming through the hill to illuminate the dark interior. "We are growing close. I would think the treasure, if it ever existed at all, is long gone, but we shall discover anon. By the by, I agree with you about Angrboda – it was indeed trickery, more foul than you would ever imagine."

Thor blundered past him and sank to examine where the light hit the rock underfoot. "You think this is the place?"

_"Becaught 'tween bitter, blackest Stonne And Silver Moone whue Whenne on Highe,"_ Loki quoted. "Look." He indicated the rockshaft that allowed the light to enter the cavern. "When the moon is overhead, we shall see where the treasure lies."

"We have to wait until then?"

"Unless you want to dig up the entire hillside. Besides, the ladies requested our absence – let us give it to them. By the time we reappear, they shall be panting to have us back by their sides."

Thor frowned, a bit worried. "Loki, are you sure of this? I do not want to hurt my lady."

"And thus she is overly certain of you. Give her a chance to wonder and guess for once – it will heat up your bed this night beyond belief."

Emitting a long sigh, Thor settled himself on the floor. "Very well," he conceded. "What shall we do until then?"

Loki dug in his pocket. "I have dice. And do you want mead? Perhaps some food?"

"Hel yes!" Thor sat forward and accepted a brimming glass.

* * *

They were so intent on their dice they nearly missed the moment of moonlight. Not only that, after several rounds of mead the brothers began to argue about who had the fairer lady. ""My Natasha has hair like the setting suns," Loki declared.

"But my lady's eyes are deep and brown as velvet, and far more soft."

"Pish. Mine can take on any warrior."

"Mine understands concepts we can only guess at."

After while they ran out of accolades and contented themselves with pulling faces at each other and shoving with their elbows to get the better seat on the hard rock. Loki, having just won a toss, looked up and caught the narrow slice of silver as it cast a weak stream of light onto the black rock, just as the rhyme foretold. "There!" He indicated the rock. "Just a tap, Thor – do not incinerate the entire mountain with me in it."

His brother carefully broke the boulder underfoot. There, among the rubble, lay a golden casket just as the rhyme foretold.

Flushed with victory, the brothers wrangled cheerfully over who would carry the prize home. Thor pointed out he had broken the rock, but Loki insisted he was the one to catch the moment of moonlight. At length Thor knocked him aside, seized the casket, and strode back, following the sound of the river. He was impatient to see Jane and tell her all about it.

* * *

When Loki and Thor triumphantly entered the sitting room where their wives sat chatting over more wine, Natasha jumped up. "Are you kidding me right now?" she shouted. "You are dripping water all over the carpet. Could you at least take your boots off – hang on! Is that treasure?"

"Aha!" Loki thrust the casket under her nose. "The Odinson boys triumph again! Fetch us mead, wife, as well as ale and a lot of food."

"Have you opened it?" Natasha tugged on a bell rope absentmindedly as she considered the box. "What could be inside?"

"Thor, you are freezing!" Jane pointed to the door. "Go and remove your boots this instant. Natasha, I beg permission for us to spend the night. I am going to push this large oaf into a tub and make him scrub himself until I can see blond hair, not strands of mud."

"I like her," Loki said. He sloshed forward and gave Jane a wavering hug.

"Have you two been drinking?" Natasha put her hands on her hips. "And by all means, Jane. My devious idiot, I mean my dear husband is also going into a tub."

"Ooh. And will you scrub my back?" Loki winked at her, raised and lowered his eyebrows.

Natasha rolled her eyes and, as the food arrived, held up a hand. "Not one crumb until those boots and coats are in the hall. And wipe your feet!" she shouted as a last retort as the chastened demigods disappeared.

* * *

Over dinner Loki got out a selection of daggers and slender implements to open the chest. It stubbornly resisted his efforts, however, and at last he gave up. "Magic," he said gloomily. "I shall have to study it."

"Perhaps runes?" Jane suggested.

"No matter!" Thor shoved what looked like an entire loaf into his face and chewed. "It washfunjushlookigferrit."

Loki tilted his head towards Natasha with a glance that dripped sarcasm. "I speak fluent Thor – he means 'It was fun just looking for it.' And, no, I do not believe runes will do it. Some other type of magic might be necessary…"

Thor swallowed mightily. "And what did you ladies do while we were chasing glory?"

"We weren't exactly exchanging knitting patterns. Jane was describing her new research project, and I want to use it to develop a weapon."

"I'm excited for an overnight," Jane said out of nowhere. "Can you lend us both feetie pajamas? Can we stay up really late and play games in front of the fire? Got any brownies?"

"That sounds like a blast," Natasha agreed. "But no to brownies. How about apple pie? Does that work?"

"Hell yeah it does."

The brothers gave each other a long, grim look. "So much for heating up the beds," Loki admitted, heaving a long sigh of despair.


	4. Cycle

_**NOTE: This is an angsty piece I wrote after seeing a certain recent footage release, and I couldn't resist giving it a Blackfrost spin.**_

_**This will be the last oneshot for a while - I want to do a buttload of research before I put up another story. I'll return in a few weeks or so, and I hope to see you again then.**_

_**Again, thanks for all the lovely notes and reviews. **_

* * *

**Cycle**

* * *

She came tearing into the castle, impatient to find Loki and tell him her news. Therefore, it was very frustrating to be told by the little maid that he wasn't home, had taken Sleipnir and galloped off. "Where did he ride?" Natasha asked, blowing the curls out of her eyelashes.

The girl stammered, "To the Capital, to visit the Palace. And they do say…"

The maid's next words made Natasha start, drop the basket she was holding, and dash out of the door to the stables. There she had a groom prepare the fastest carriage so she could get to the Palace as soon as possible.

* * *

Natasha knew exactly where she would find him.

Loki was already in the dungeon suite, sitting on the floor of the bedroom with his legs splayed out. Their little orchestra of mice squeaked and jumped on the mantle as he roared with inarticulate anger, slammed his head against the wall, and shouted again. His hands curled into claws; his eyes were red-rimmed with raging sorrow. Loki's cries ripped right through her chest, wounding her more fiercely than any battle weapon ever had.

There was no way she could merely walk up to him and offer comfort. He was like a wild thing in that state: an alien, a monster stripped of all etiquette or reason. Anything she did or said would set him off, perhaps cause his escape into another realm and a rush of ill-advised mayhem.

Instead Natasha sat on the carpet, not looking at him, staring at the rich colours woven in the the rug. She knew Loki was aware of her presence, but she didn't move. Her own sadness swelled in her chest, threatening to choke her, but she had to stifle it for both of them.

A long time passed. He fell silent and stared in front of him with unseeing eyes, perhaps exhausted from his anger. Natasha edged closer, but at once he shot out one hand, grasped her neck. Loki got onto his knees in one smooth move, lifted her, pushed her back against the wall so he could put his lips to her ear. "Did you want to find me at my lowest ebb?" he hissed. "Was that why you came here, bitch? Behold. You can tell your friends you have seen the god at his worst."

_Honey, this is definitely not your worst,_ she thought. If anything, the breakdown was proof of some goodness inside him - real emotion, true despair, a flicker of what could be called humanity. However, she didn't say a word. Instead she held his stare, refusing to back down. She was just as stubborn as he was, if not more so, and she wanted to break him. It would be the only way for her to get through.

Loki looked away first, threw back his head, and howled. It was an unearthly sound, more like a wolf than Aesir or even Jotunn. The pressure on her throat increased, and Natasha coughed, gasped for air.

At that he reared up to turn her face-first against the wall. She felt cool air on her back as Loki tore her dress open, ripped off the remaining rags of material, and thrust a demanding hand between her legs. As usual, she wore the bare minimum under her dress, just a pair of silk stockings.

She heard his belt jingle as he thrust down his breeches, felt the hard length of him press into her back. "Do you want to have this? By the Gods, do not tell me No." His voice was low, guttural – he was in animal mode.

The question was for form only. Natasha knew he could feel her heat, the wet warmth at her centre. He pushed his cock between her legs so she could see his head appear under her clit, feel the wet hardness tease her on and on until she was gasping, leaning back, exposing her throat.

His teeth bit into her neck, her back, her earlobe. She thought he might come that way, between her thighs to gush all over the wall, but he withdrew, slammed down with one sharp push and entered her roughly, cursing. His breath whistled in his throat.

Bent double, Natasha had a view of the carpet, the floorboards, the legs of the furniture, and she was able to see the blood streaming down his legs and feet. She allowed herself a quick sob when she saw he hadn't taken it easy on his own body, either. Loki was bent on punishment for himself and after that, for his wife or anyone who got in his way. Natasha didn't mind – better he take it out on her than some wench in a tavern. She would be damned if she would let him tumble another with such pent-up passion and anger. Natasha had always admitted she was selfish: she wanted all of Loki's attention and love, and by that same token she wanted his temper as well.

She had hoped he would come quickly and give her a chance to rest, but he kept sliding completely out of her when she thought he was close, taking a sobbing breath, and breaching her again. Her legs were trembling when he finally released with a roar and a series of bucking thrusts. It was as though she had just fucked a tiger or a Viking warrior.

They slid to the floor together, and his arms tightened on her waist. Loki pillowed his head on her lap and fell asleep; she watched him twitch and murmur within horrifying dreams, and several times a tear slid down his face.

* * *

A few hours later Loki woke. Natasha slid out from under him and ran for a much-needed bathroom break; when she returned, he sat on the bed, staring listlessly at nothing. "Go away," he said as soon as she got onto the bed next to him.

"No. I don't want to."

Loki wound one hand in her curls, pushed her face first into the pillow. "Did you not have enough of me last time? Do you need more for your whorish desires?" He nudged open her legs and fucked her – that was the only word for it. There was no love in the act at all. It was simply pumping his dick into her quim until he came with another brutal thrust - there was nothing beyond it except his desire to bring her down to his level.

Or to feel anything other than what he was feeling before.

* * *

After, Natasha lay back and stared at the mirrors on the ceiling. Loki lay next to her, a trail of red on the sheets under his legs. Finally he breathed, "Why?"

"It is part of life, you know," Natasha whispered.

"But I do not want this to happen!" he shouted.

"No one does." Natasha brushed back her hair with one trembling hand.

"Why do I have to go through this? Why?"

Slowly, she turned to her husband and put one hand on his chest. "There _are_ balances, you know. For each evil, there is good. For darkness, there is light. I know you don't want to hear it now, but it's the truth."

Loki sprang up and seated himself on her hips, held her wrists bound to the bed above her head. "What possible balance could there be for this? _Tell me!"_

Natasha lifted her chin; Loki had played directly into her hands as though she had scripted the entire scene. She held his gaze steadily with her own as she pulled his hand downwards to place it on her stomach. "For death, there is life," she stated.

Loki's eyes widened as the full import of what she had just said hit him, and he leaped off her like a deer. Despite the crippling tragedy of the scene, Natasha couldn't help giving him her secret smile.

"Natasha – is this true?" Gently he approached, laid his hand on her abdomen once more and stroked the smooth skin there. The changes in his voice and touch were immense, as though she faced an entirely different being.

"Yup. You may be a thousand years old, but you're still dangerous." Natasha winked at him. Now that the worst was over, she felt searing relief course through her veins.

"But I could have hurt you!" Misery crumpled Loki's face and he hid it in his hands. "I could have harmed what you hold in your belly. Gods, when I think of what I just did..."

"Naah. If you beat me or tossed me around that could have been a big old bummer, but the womb is a very safe place, you know. We're both good." Natasha held out her arms, and Loki curled up next to her, pressed so close to her body it was difficult to tell where one left off and the other began. "Hey, you – I'm here. My own Mischief. I know it doesn't help much at the moment, but I plan to stick around for whatever you need."

His tears slid down her neck, and she finally gave way to her own sorrow. They shook together in grief within the little boat of their bed - a longboat vessel to sail them over waves of violence and passion. A pair of lovers riding through the storm, Loki and Natasha clutched each other and thought of death.

And life.


	5. The Bands of Desire

_**NOTE - I had a few readers ask me what was inside the casket Loki and Thor found in the story called Treasure, and so I have tried to answer that question here.**_

* * *

**The Bands of Desire**

* * *

"Are you still obsessed with that thing?" Natasha stripped off her riding gauntlets and came behind Loki to kiss his neck. He sat in front of his long desk, holding the casket he and Thor had dug up in both hands.

"It is a puzzle and I want to open it."

"Oh. Well, in the meantime I'm going to get some practice in." She winked at him and headed off to the Asgard version of a gym he had set up for her.

Although her work on the farms, riding, sword-fights with Sif all kept her lean and tough, she refused to allow her old skills to mellow. She settled into some drunken boxing, wishing for her old partner. Clint would have roughed her up, really put her through the moves. Perhaps she could convince Loki to forget his recently acquired notions of chivalry as far as she was concerned and give it a try?

After a few more rounds, she stripped out of her shirt. The walls of the castle traversed a track, also specially built just for her training, and she got in a few miles before she returned.

Inside his study, Loki was pacing. "It does not make sense!" he cried. "Listen to this." He rattled the golden chest, and indeed something did thump within. Perhaps several things.

Natasha waved it off. "You'll figure it out. You always do. Meanwhile, come with me. I want to try something."

Grumbling, box still in hand, Loki allowed himself to be dragged to the gym. "What is it?" He looked around the space cautiously.

"Attack me. I want to make certain I can still take on a powerful opponent." Natasha beckoned with both hands. When he moved her foot connected with the side of his head, and he fell back on the mats. Instantly she flipped him, got his arm behind his back, and leaned down to bit his ear.

"Good. Okay, now try it from behind. And you're really only going down because you let me."

"Of course," Loki growled. She sensed the moment when he launched himself at her, turned at the last split second; sent him flying with his own weight as counterpoint. Her knee at his throat, Natasha looked into his eyes. "Okay, I still got this." She jumped up and sauntered to her gym bag. "Next up, target practice."

"This is tedious. I really want to – Natasha!" Loki held up the casket. "Take a look at this."

The little box, firmly sealed before, now was open a crack. "Hey, check it out." She fiddled with the lid, but nothing moved. "Hm."

"It happened of its own accord, while you and I were fighting."

"You mean, while I was kicking your ass."

His eyes narrowed. "I already explained that I _allowed_ you to take me down as an exercise."

"Fraud."

"Wench."

"Loser."

"Vixen."

* * *

After a bath, Natasha climbed out and tied Loki's dragonfly robe around her waist. "Any luck now?" she asked.

His teeth were gritted as he tried to slide a slim tool, probably magical, into the crevice. With a cry of anger he tossed the box onto the bed. "It is more difficult to breach than a Valkyrie's quim! I am done with the thing."

"Valkyrie's quim, eh?" Natasha was amused. "You know, you might try recreating the circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Loki sulked.

"Well, I was kicking your ass when it opened a hair. Maybe if I did it again you could put your little tool inside, no pun intended."

"I told you, I am done with it – stop!"

Natasha swept his feet out from under him with one kick, jumped aboard his hips, and with one swish removed the belt from around her waist. She tied his wrists to the bedpost, ignoring his protests.

"I can remove that silly string from my arms if I wish," he scoffed.

"I know. I also know you're only there because you let me do it. But take a look…" She pointed to the casket, which was indeed opening. "I believe I have found the trick."

A glint came into his eye. "And what are you going to do now?"

"Was there any doubt?" Natasha bit his bottom lip, nipped him as he arched up to present the column of his neck to her. "Now, what's next?" She got off the bed, circled him, tapping one finger against her lips. Already he was erect; she could see the outline of his phallus under the slim breeches he wore.

She leaned over and ran one finger up his inseam. "It seems this golden casket likes our game. And so do you."

"And so do you," Loki echoed. His eyes, bright with anticipation, watched her as she walked to the closet.

Natasha decided to leave him to it on the bed, to take her time and let him wonder what would come next. She went to the closet and put on a pair of stockings with seams up the back, spiked boots, garters, and a corseted bodice. When she reappeared, Loki had already undressed himself with his magic. "I did not know gym practice made you so lusty – By the magpies of Yggdrasil! What are you wearing, you minx?"

She pirouetted. "Like it?"

"Yes. Come here."

Natasha prowled up the length of the bed, kissing every inch of his pale flesh except the most tender between his legs. She would leave it for last, she thought, until he was tortured, begging for it. Instead she licked the insides of his thighs, tongued his nipples, sat on his chest to look down at him. "It's working," she said. The chest was noticeably more open.

"Erotic magic," Loki breathed. "I should have guessed."

"Really! This realm keeps getting better. Okay, you're going to service me now. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes."

Natasha kneeled over Loki's face and brushed her clit over his tongue, teasing herself as well. She wanted them both to be gasping when it was time. "Erotic magic. You just keep surprising me – oh, lover, that's really nice." He nibbled her, circled around her core. Suddenly she felt a reckless feeling shoot through her, as though she wanted to keep doing it for hours.

"We have all night if we want," she whispered.

"Yes."

"I can keep this going for hours."

"Yes."

"And so can you."

"Yes."

The thought made her nearly explode above him. Natasha climbed off the bed, not willing to climax just yet, kissed Loki's mouth, felt him bite her lower lip. "Do you want me to?" she asked. His only response was to rear up so she could see the violent erection between his legs. "Oh, my. Okay."

Natasha drew the head into her mouth, sucked him down into her throat, released him just as suddenly. She stood, her legs feeling shaky. "Here's the thing," she said casually. "I want you inside of me so badly right now I can taste it. But I don't want to give you the satisfaction just yet." As she spoke, she could see the little muscles under his skin jump. Natasha knew he was intolerably excited; if she sank onto him they would both come quickly. She wanted to play with that desire, torture them both. "I want to draw it out," she mused. "For you and for me, both."

"Ink," he gasped. "Get the inks from the drawer." Loki indicated with his head, and she removed a box filled with little bottles of bright colours and several slender brushes.

Natasha straddled him again, allowed him to feel how wet she was as she kissed him deeply. She flicked one brush over the red and drew a diamond on his chest – Ingwaz, for male fertility. Loki sucked in his breath. "I cannot tell you how amazing that feels," he said. "Dagaz should be next, for Daybreak or Awakening."

Her own breath hitching in her throat, Natasha painted the next rune in black. "And now, Mannaz – for intelligence and creation. Two things I love about you." Carefully she dipped the brush into green ink and drew the final rune.

"Now," he growled. "Or I will burst this ridiculous bond and take you myself."

Carefully she stood and put the inks back in the box. The flesh between her legs vibrated as she climbed on, centered herself above him. They both groaned as she slid down his length, shivering as she started to ride him. "By the way," she whispered, "I can still crush your windpipe with my thighs if I choose."

"Oh, my little assassin - I think about that every time," he said. "Every single time."

She nearly didn't notice when there was a click, but he stopped her with his arm. "Look," he whispered.

The casket was open.

Shaking, Natasha forced herself to hold still. "What is inside?"

Loki snapped the cord binding his hands, opened the lid, withdrew several heavy items, and began to laugh. She felt the vibrations between them as he shook with mirth. "Hey." Natasha took his chin in her hand. "What is it?"

"Do you want to find out?" Mischief gleamed in his smile. "Here, put this on. No, do not look at me like that – it will not hurt." He held out a heavy gold armlet, encrusted with opals, and snapped it around her bicep.

There was a matching band for his arm. As soon as he closed it, Natasha felt a surge of lust flame through her body. "What the hell – oh my!"

"Exactly so." Loki forced her onto the mattress, grinned down at her. "These are the Bands of Desire, fabled from aeons past."

"Loki, are you kidding me? We barely have time to eat as it is!" Even as she spoke, Natasha pulled him closer.

Still laughing, Loki wound one hand in her curls and surged between her legs. "Perhaps we shall die thus, but what a way to go."

The Bands of Desire inflated each touch, made every nerve tingle, caused the act of love to become layered with meaning and unbearable ecstasy. Natasha felt her sex swell until it seemed to swallow Loki, as though it were truly a mouth down there, as though she were licking and fucking him at the same time.

She opened her lips and brought her face close to his, staring into his eyes as she slowed her motion. At that he seized her, rolled her onto her back, and felt for the paintbrush. "What are you going to write on me?" she whispered.

The bristles, wet with green paint, brushed over her nipples and chest, down to her belly, her flanks. "Something secret," he said. "Perhaps I am tying you to me forever."

"I thought you already did that."

He laughed, his breath going right into her lips and down her throat. "I want more than that. I always want more."

"Loki," she whispered. He felt incredible inside her. "Please, could you thrust into me a little bit?"

"Like this?" Slowly he moved his hips forward, brushed another figure onto her skin, and she arched back in pleasure so great it was almost pain.

"Yes, but I want more…"

"And I want more. Always." He pushed fully into her with one mighty thrust, and Natasha screamed.

"Again! Loki – you have no idea how that feels…"

"Ahhh…" he breathed. "You, my darling coquette, have given me an idea." She gasped as he withdrew from her and brushed a rune directly on her clitoris. "Ansuz – message or communication. Now, put it on me as well."

Loki directed her hand to his erect length, and she bit her lip as she painted the mark on the underside just below his thick head. "What are we doing?" she asked.

One corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk. "This may just make us burn to ashes. Are you ready?"

Natasha had no idea what to expect until he pushed into her. It was then she realized he could feel her, what she felt: the pulsations within as he entered her, the delicious fullness. At the same time she could experience what it was like for him, to slide himself inside her wetness, and the combined experience made her snarl with surprise.

She meant to cry out, to praise him for giving her the gift of such pleasure, but words were impossible. Instead she fastened her lips to his, stared into his eyes, knew every shiver of his body, each hitch of her growing release, and his as well, and when it did come upon them she pulsed around him and felt what it was to shoot and explode into her.

Both at once.

Both made more intense by the Bands of Desire.

After a moment she found the person screaming was her. Natasha's hands were wound through Loki's hair, their bodies were glued together with sweat, they were panting into each other's mouths. "Loki," she murmured, "Loki, that was – that felt…Loki." There was nothing else to say, other than his name.

"The bands of desire," he whispered into her ear, sending tiny shock waves through her body. Slowly he caressed the jewel where it clasped her arm. "We will use these again, darling, but not too often."

"No, or I will fall apart."

"Next time," he promised, "I will extend the feeling so you share what is in my heart and mind as well, and you will understand exactly what it is to be loved by a god."


	6. Horses

**Horses**

* * *

"I've been called in on another case," Natasha murmured against Loki's chest. They lay in bed, nearly asleep.

"Darling, must you go?" he yawned.

"Come with me?"

Loki made a sound of disgust. "I get so bored with petty Midgard affairs. It is always the same – a group wants money and does stupid things to get that money, and once they have it they squander their funds and they fall into our hands like rotting fruit."

"Mm. I suppose I couldn't put it better myself – except this is one man. He's the mayor of a large city, and he runs a gambling operation on the side."

"Dice?" Loki asked and nuzzled her neck.

"Racing."

"Cars?"

"Horses. And he mistreats them as well – he seems to enjoy torturing animals."

Loki sat up suddenly. "You mean to tell me this fool harms his steeds on purpose?"

Natasha gave him her direct look. "That's exactly what I mean."

He gritted his teeth. "I shall come with you. Inform Thor that Brynhildr will stay with him and Jane while we are away from the realm."

* * *

During the meeting, the mayor kept a large smile on his face. "And you have no ties to the racing syndicate at all, Mayor Dwyer?" Natasha asked. She noticed a slight tremor under his eye, but other than that the man was flawless.

"None at all," he said smoothly, eyeing her legs.

Loki, in the guise of an intern, pretended to clear his throat nervously. "But the woman in charge of the stables used to work for your campaign," he pointed out.

"A mere coincidence. Now, if you'll pardon me…"

"And the main trainer is your best friend," Loki added.

"How the hell did you …" The man stopped and pointed to the door. "Time to get out or get hauled off by the cops," he said in a pleasant voice.

Natasha stood, and the man cast another look up and down her figure. "No need for that, sir. We won't bother you any further."

* * *

"Is he having us followed?" she asked, as they sauntered to the junky Volvo Loki rented as a cover.

"Yes, by the most ridiculous pair of ruffians. You could take them down with both arms tied behind your back." Loki snorted.

"Ooh, I love it when you talk dirty. Right, time to set up a false trail." Natasha got into the car and pretended to take a while putting away her briefcase, adjusting her mirror, and reapplying lipstick. Loki fussed with his glasses and chewed on a pen – the perfect image of a nervous journalism student.

As they hit the road, a truck pulled out behind them and started the tail. "Are you kidding me?" Natasha nudged Loki. "Check these guys out – they're in a Hummer, for crying out loud. Blend in much? Their tires are bigger than Brynhildr!" She clucked her tongue at their idiocy.

"We shall have them before dinner and be back this evening. I want to give my daughter a kiss." Loki twitched his brows together.

"Yeah, me too – but if they aren't even trying to go undercover, does it mean they have more working for them? Or did they buy into our – crap." A roadblock in front of them meant she had to take a sudden turn.

"Not here, darling," Loki murmured. "It's a dead end."

"Okay, here we go." Natasha crashed through the roadblock to send traffic cones spinning and guards diving out of her way. "Now we've blown our cover."

"Good. Enough of this nonsense – let us confront these fools who torture their mounts and give them a taste of their own medicine." Loki added a few deadly curses in Old Norse.

By doubling back as Loki directed her, Natasha was able to get behind the Hummer inside a parking garage. Loki sent out a simple spell to disable the engine, and as the discomfited would-be spies poured out of the huge truck Natasha threw a Widow's Kiss into their midst.

The two men and one woman fell on the concrete, and Natasha beckoned to Loki once the gas dispersed. "Let's search them."

"Can we not just behead this mayor? I did not like the way he looked at your legs. Or can we not…"

"No. I want real proof to remove this guy from office as well as all of his little cronies – aha!" Natasha, having recovered the smartphones on the bodies, hacked in quickly and found a few interesting emails. "Babe, I think we got it. Let's head back to the hotel and send this stuff over to SHIELD."

* * *

Loki removed the polyester cover on the bed with a shudder. His fastidious tastes never let him sit on standard eiderdowns in cheaper hotels. "This smells like petroleum byproduct," he complained.

Natasha ignored him, sent the emails she found to Clint, and tossed him one phone. "See if you can find any info on here."

He went to work, scanning the apps and emails, finding the spots to hide information. Several lists of targeted blackmail victims were in a games folder; a series of planned heists were coded as comments on a My Pretty Pony fanfiction. Loki sent them to Natasha and, as she finished her investigation, bounded up from the bed. "Are we finished? Can we return to Brynhildr now?"

"Yes, absolutely. Nick will have enough to open an investigation and take down Mayor Douchebag, and we'll be in Asgard just in time for dinner."

"And," Loki added, "once that man is no longer in a position of power and out of his pathetic Midgard jail, I will pay him a little visit."

Natasha fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Is that so? Going to seek vengeance for those horses?"

"Yes, I am," Loki said grimly.

* * *

In the palace at Asgard, Thor and Jane were watching as Brynhildr sat with their daughter, Prudr, on her lap. The young princess curved her arms around her cousin carefully, but a certain movement from the baby made the girl wrinkle her nose. "Stinky," she complained.

Jane picked up Prudr just as Natasha and Loki walked in. "Hey, you're here for changing time," she said, holding out the baby.

Loki immediately swung Bryhildr around in a circle before blowing raspberries on her stomach as the princess giggled. "All went well in Midgard, brother? Did you punish the evil horse man?" Thor asked.

"Not yet, but I shall." His tone was calm but bore sinister purpose.

"He was a real jackass," Natasha added, accepting a glass of akvavit. "Ugh, I pity his wife."

"I would wager a lot of people say that about me." Loki put Brynhildr down. "Princess, we must away if you are to be in bed on time."

"Won't you stay for the night?" Jane reentered the room. "You can sleep in your old room, if you like."

Natasha nudged Loki and gave him a big grin. "Very well," he accepted.

* * *

"Babe," she added once Brynhildr was asleep in the room next to theirs, curly head pillowed on one dimpled arm, "you were amazing today. I want to be there to watch when you bring that son of a bitch to his knees."

Loki's smile was filled with lust and danger. "Does it make you long for me: the very thought of what I shall do to him?"

Natasha pictured the god of mischief and lies, a dark avenging angel wreaking chaos on a man who dared to harm horses for spite and ruin a city in the bargain. "Oh, yes," she breathed.


	7. Last Minute

_**Prompt fill for two wonderful blackfrost friends.**_

* * *

**Last Minute**

* * *

The mall was filled with shoppers. Loki was prodded, elbowed, and nudged; when a man trod heavily on his foot he turned to Natasha with rage in his voice. "This is not fun at all," he simmered. "Let us leave forthwith and go drink at a tavern instead."

"We have to buy two more gifts. Besides," she dropped her voice to a whisper and snuck blew in his ear, "I'll make it worth your while later. Promise."

Seething, Loki stopped his complaints and followed her into the Apple store, his hands filled with bags of items. But when a child ran into his legs with a sticky lollipop smearing him with goop in the process, he had enough.

Shielding himself and Natasha with an invisibility spell, Loki transported them back to her rooms. It took a moment, but when she realized what he had done her mouth fell open. "I can't believe you just did that! I told you I had two more purchases… no sex for you tonight, buddy…"

He thrust his laptop under her nose. "Online computer device marketplace. Ever heard of it? No crowds, no noise, no sticky infants…"

"There is _no way_ I can order something and have it delivered by tomorrow. Honestly, Loki, you are the limit. You just put yourself on my Bad List, something I'm certain you're used to. You won't get a present from me this year."

"That is because you never had Asgard delivery." Loki tapped the screen for emphasis. "Go on – order what you like and I'll have it brought here immediately."

"It's not the same," Natasha muttered.

However, when he handed her a tall glass of vodka and tonic flanked by steaming appetizers and French chocolates on a tray, she began to see his point. "I am right, am I not? As usual," Loki smirked.

"Well, you don't have to be so smug about it." She took a long sip of her drink and felt relaxation settle in.

"There are other advantages as well," he murmured into her hair. "Go on, darling – keep shopping and just ignore what I am doing here." One hand snaked up under her shirt to caress her stomach, kept moving up…

Natasha jumped up. "Loki – for heaven's sake! I've got my old sports bra – well, put it this way. I dressed comfortably to go shopping – I didn't expect you to start undressing me just yet…"

"How very foolish," he purred. "If I were you, I would constantly be prepared for that possibility."

She swatted him. "At least let me get changed first."

"And besides," he continued, "you always look lovely to me. What does it matter?"

Natasha pulled up her shirt to show him her old running bra she had on. It was stretched out from one too many workouts and, although clean, bore a few sweatstains that would never come out in the wash. "See what I mean?" she blurted.

Hiding his amusement, Loki pretended to rub his chin. "Hm, I do see… but it gives me an idea." With one wave of his hand, Natasha was dressed in feetie pajamas with reindeer heads all over them. "There. Now you are even more comfortable. And look at this zipper, how handy it is."

Her lips beginning to quiver, Natasha gestured to the laptop. "Shopping! I _have_ to get it done."

"Of course."

"And besides, you are still dressed."

"Good point." He waved his arm again.

"Wait! I didn't mean get completely naked!"

Loki grinned, curled around her on the couch so she was nestled against his bare chest, and stole a sip of her drink. "Now this," he insisted, "is the way to go shopping."

Natasha had to agree.


End file.
